Jealousy Opens Our Eyes
by kimihime97
Summary: Shizuo hadn't noticed how jealous he was of Namie until recently. Izaya never acted the way he did with the woman around him which bothered him. Izaya was his boyfriend, wasn't he?...Shizuo could only hope, at least. Jealous!Shizuo and BadBoyfriend!Izaya. Featuring Relationship expert Namie. Mentions of sex. Cursing.


**This is yet another Izuo! Yeah, I know, big surprise. This one is in no way related to 'Be My Escape'. This is set in the main anime universe, mostly after the first season. I'd like to imagine that Izaya and Shizuo hooked up a bit after the events of the first season, so any ideas of 'Be My escape' and stuff are non-existent here. Decided to try out a fic like most do, where they're adults where they first hook up. Anyways, I did my best, this idea came to me after watching the latest episode of the new Durarara season.**

**enjoy~**

It hadn't bothered him at first. He actually didn't notice the woman's presence until after he had started to stay at Izaya's for days on end. That's when it started to get under his skin. Yagiri Namie worked for Izaya, something Shizuo hadn't learned until after they had hooked up. It didn't really bother him; Izaya could hire anyone he wanted and Namie wasn't that bad of a person. Shizuo spent his own fair amount of time talking to the woman when he'd stop by after work or when She'd arrive early in the morning before Shizuo left to meet up with Tom. There wasn't anything particularly _wrong _with Namie at all.

Except for the way she interacted with Izaya. Really, Shizuo hadn't noticed it in the beginning. Izaya was, naturally, a smart ass who liked to grind peoples nerves. Namie, being the one around him nearly all day most days, was a main target for the harassment. She seemed used to it, spitting out comments and remarks just as venomous as the raven haired male did, which also wasn't a surprise to Shizuo. He spent quite a few evenings listen to the two bicker back and forth until Namie left for home; it interested him..._at first_.

"You're messing with those brats again?" Namie shoved a book onto the book case by the male's computer desk.

Izaya didn't look up, fingers flying across the keys as he smirked at his computer screen. "Harmless experimentation, Namie. That's all it is."

"Mikado won't like it," Namie remarked, though it hardly sounded like she cared.

"By the time he realizes it, it'll be over and done with," Izaya replied, stopping to look over at the woman. "I'm not that careless."

Namie looked over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes. "What if I already told him?"

Izaya ran a hand through his jet black hair, cocking his head to the side. "You act as if I hadn't already taken that into consideration."

"Just keeping you on your toes," She replied.

Shizuo sat on Izaya's couch across the room, eyes focused on the TV but paying more attention to the conversation going on between the two. In actuality, he'd started to notice it when he realized that Izaya and Namie knew the same people. He'd heard them conversing about a group of people that Shizuo, for the life of him, couldn't place; he didn't know them at all. Though Izaya and Namie had chattered on and on about them for nearly an hour and a half, Izaya even getting up and away from his computer to follow the woman around the house as she and him spoke. Shizuo, at the time, had watched in silent surprise from the couch.

Izaya hardley ever got up during their conversations unless he was suddenly pouncing on the blonde for sex and leaving to run errands. He'd brushed it off, though; their relationship had been new and rocky then, anyways.

However now...now it was nearly six months into their relationship and Shizuo noticed it more than he would like to admit. Namie and Izaya bickered and talked circles around each other on a daily basis and it was always about something else or someone Shizuo didn't know. It bothered him, especially because Izaya always wore a look of interest that he never had around Shizuo. Not during their dates, not during their movie nights, not during sex...he just never fucking looked so entertained or interested.

Shizuo leaned back into the couch again, searching his brain after not so secretly eavesdropping.

_Mikado, _He thought to himself, frowning a little. _That's one of the kids that Celty and Shinra know! Or...wait, is it someone else or...? Fuck._

He brought a hand up to run through his messy blonde hair. It was almost time for Namie to head home, something Shizuo felt guilty for being happy about. He glanced at the clock before trying to focus on the movie that was playing on the TV.

"How's your little brother?" Izaya chirped, standing from his chair and stretching.

Namie tensed before shrugging. "He's fine. Why do you ask?"

Shizuo tuned into the conversation again, curious. Izaya asked about Namie's brother a lot, something that made the blonde a little irritated.

Izaya never once asked about Kasuka, didn't seem to even care about Shizuo's brother at all. Hell, he didn't even care about his _own _siblings. The blonde sighed softly to himself, heaving himself up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen. Izaya didn't look away from Namie as he walked by, something that made Shizuo's fists tingle with the urge to punch something. Hard.

They two continued to talk, as if Shizuo wasn't there.

"I was just curious," Izaya shrugged.

Namie made a small huff, something that sounded somewhere between annoyed and entertained. As Shizuo opened the fridge he heard Izaya speak up again.

"Ne, Namie," The raven chirped. "Would you care to join me for a business lunch tomorrow?"

Shizuo paused, gripping the handle of the fridge tighter. Business lunch? The woman practically lived in the house five days a week, what the hell did Izaya want to take her out for? He had a boyfriend for that!...Right?

_I am his boyfriend, aren't I?, _Shizuo cracked open a can of soda as he glared at the fridge.

Izaya hadn't exactly stated that fact to Shizuo's face, but after six months of them sleeping together and of Izaya letting Shizuo basically live with him, Shizuo could only assume...was he wrong? Was the entire ordeal just a drug out friends with benefits thing? The very idea made Shizuo grip his soda can until is broke in his hand, soda splattering on the floor. "Fuck!"

There was a pause in the conversation in the other room before Izaya's voice filtered in. "Shizu-Chan, everything alright in there?"

"Fucking peachy," Shizuo snapped from the kitchen.

Izaya blinked and then looked at Namie, his voice going quieter. "You should go home."

Namie shrugged as she grabbed her purse and keys before leaving out the door. Izaya walked to the kitchen, lingering in the door way and watching as Shizuo wiped at the soda that was all over the floor. He smirked a bit. "Did you miss your mouth, Shizu-Chan?"

"Fuck off," Shizuo growled over his shoulder.

Izaya was slightly taken back by the sudden hostility, seeing as how Shizuo had been just fine a few hours ago. He hesitated and then stepped further into the kitchen, grabbing a wet cloth from the sink and kneeling down to help. He mopped at the soda, glancing at Shizuo's frustrated expression, before chuckling. "It's just soda, Shizu-Chan. Don't look so upset."

The blonde stood up and frowned, tossing a handful of soaked napkins into the trash can. "Shut up."

Izaya frowned, watching the blonde leave the room. He cleaned up the rest of the soda and tossed the cloth into the sink before walking out to the living room. Shizuo was seated on the couch and Izaya plopped down next to him. The blonde glanced at him before looking away and Izaya huffed, shifting so that his body faced the other's. "What's gotten you so grumpy?"

"Nothing," Shizuo snapped in a clipped tone.

Izaya rolled his eyes and gripped the blonde's chin, making the other look at him as he pressed their lips together. Despite everything they had done in the past few months Shizuo still got flustered from something as simple as kissing. The blonde let out a slightly surprised squeak before he relaxed a little, parting his lips when Izaya's tongue swiped across his lower lip.

If there as one thing that had surprised Izaya when they started all of this, it had been the fact that Shizuo was far from the dominant one. He was one of the most submissive partners Izaya had ever had, not that it was a bad thing. It was just surprising, though it was certainly something Izaya liked.

Shizuo let the raven haired male push him onto his back, moaning quietly as Izaya settled his body on top of his. His earlier irritation was starting to fade and he was entirely content with letting himself just be suffocated in everything that was Orihara Izaya.

That is, until Izaya's cell phone started ringing with Namie's ring tone...not that Shizuo had made a point to memorize it. Izaya frowned, sitting up and setting himself on Shizuo's hips as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Shizuo frowned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Seriously?" He muttered.

Izaya waved him off, flipping his phone open. "Yes, Namie?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, shoving Izaya off of him. Izaya fell to the floor, yelping and then glaring at him as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Sorry, repeat that, Namie?"

Shizuo stood up and grabbed his glasses form the living room table, pushing them on as he scooped up his keys to his apartment. He pulled on his black coat over his white button up, looking around for his shoes. Izaya stood up and frowned a little. "Namie, hang on-Shizuo, what are you doing?"

"Going home," Shizuo snapped, tugging on his shoes by the front door.

"You said you were going to be here all week," Izaya reminded, free hand on his hip.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," Shizuo muttered, not looking up. "I'm going home."

Izaya gripped his phone just a little tighter as he watched the blonde get ready to leave. Frustrated and slightly confused, he rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation on the phone. "Anyways, what did you need, Namie?"

Shizuo paused, looking towards his...boyfriend who had disregarded him entirely. He forced down a sigh and opened the door, slamming it behind him for good measure. But, Izaya probably didn't notice.

* * *

"No Shizuo today?" Namie looked up from her laptop, finally, and looked over at Izaya who was reading over something on his computer.

Izaya gave a small shrug. "Guess not. He got off of work two hours ago so I'd assume he isn't coming if he isn't already here."

"Something happen last night?" Namie probed. "Sounded like it did last night. You said he went home?"

Izaya sighed, tearing his gaze away from his computer to stare at the woman, irritated. "Yeah. He just got up and left when you called me."

Namie hummed in thought, crossing one leg over the other. "How's he been lately?"

"Moody," Izaya murmured with a small frown. "He's been irritable, at best. Walks around here with a scowl, totally ignores my existence when you're here. Hell, I on't think he even talks to you like he used to."

"He doesn't," She confirmed with a shrug. "...I think your boyfriend is jealous, Orihara."

Izaya blinked, taken back a little. "...Why the hell would he be jealous?"

"Well, there's the way you and I communicate, for starters," Namie began as she pulled her laptop into her lap and started typing. "We know the same people and I know everything you're up to almost all the time. We an have conversations for hours on end and, let's be honest, a majority of our conversations can be considered flirting if it were between any other two people."

Izaya's frown deepened. "He wouldn't think we were flirting."

"He might," Namie countered, not looking up. "You don't exactly exude the A-list boyfriend vibe, you know. If it wasn't for the fact that I know you, I wouldn't even think you two were dating. You barely talk to him when he's here; you talk to me. He just sits here looking bored because he doesn't want to bother you while you're working and I can tell things bother him during the day but he doesn't feel like you'd care."

"But I would care," Izaya snapped, his eyes narrowing. And truthfully, he really would. "Of course I'd care; he's my boyfriend."

"Does he know that?" Namie asked, finally glancing up. "Have you made it clear? Told him?"

Izaya hesitated. "...He has a key to my home. He lives here most weeks and we've gone out on dates-"

"All things that could be done with a friend with benefits," Namie chirped. "Need I remind you that months ago he was under the impression you hated each other? For all we know, he could be under the impression you two are just fuck buddies and, maybe, that idea makes him upset because he thinks you have a thing for me but settle for him."

Izaya stood up and frowned again, groaning. "No I didn't tell him but...come on, he can't be that insecure."

"He could be," The woman stated firmly. "He doesn't have many friends, probably never really dated and the entire city hates him. He can be so many forms of insecure, Izaya. He probably really loves you, you know."

"I love him too," Izaya snapped.

"Does he know?" Namie muttered back.

Izaya fell silent again, looking away. He sat back down in his chair, rubbing his temples. "...I didn't even try to make him stay last night, either..."

"Oh yeah, you're the best boyfriend ever," Namie muttered, shutting her laptop. She stood up, holding her laptop and shaking her head. "Maybe you should give him a call."

"Go to Hell," Izaya muttered before fishing out his phone. He dialed Shizuo's number relieved that the blonde answered on the fourth ring.

"What do you want?"

Izaya flinched, glancing up to watch Namie put her things away. "Will you come over?"

"I'm not in the mood for sex," Shizuo muttered back.

"It's not for sex," Izaya muttered, leaning back in his chair. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm on my way home," Shizuo snapped.

"You're not home yet?"

"No, I stopped by Russia sushi with Tom."

"You're not that far; come over."

Shizuo groaned. "Izaya, I'm seriously not in the mood for-"

"It's important." Izaya cut in softly. "...Please come over?"

"...I'll be there in thirty minutes." Shizuo sighed before hanging up.

Izaya set his phone down and looked up to meet Namie's eye. The woman opened the front door, smiling over her shoulder. "Let me know how it all goes."

The woman left, leaving Izaya alone in the spacious apartment. He got off of his chair and ran a hand through his hair, walking to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He stopped, glancing at the spot where Shizuo had spilled the soda the day before. Had the blonde been upset by him when that happened? His chest ached with guilt; god, he really was terrible.

Thirty minutes passed by slowly, but eventually Izaya heard the sound of the front door open. Now on the couch, he looked away from the TV to see Shizuo trudging in. The blonde shut the door, kicking off his shoes and pulling his glasses off to set them on the small table by the door. He caught Izaya's eye and frowned. "So, what did you want?"

"Come sit by me," Izaya muttered, patting the space next to him.

Shizuo walked over and sat down, sighing quietly. He looked at the other expectantly. "What is it?"

Izaya shifted, suddenly unaware of how to even start the conversation. He turned to face the other fully, frowning a little. "...I think there's something you and I need to clear up."

Shizuo felt his stomach churn grossly and he frowned harder. "I don't think-"

"You're jealous of Namie," Izaya stated quickly, watching the way the other's mocha eyes widened. "...Aren't you?"

Shizuo stood up, gritting his teeth when Izaya grabbed his wrist to keep him in place. He could have pulled away easily, they both knew that, but h never did that sort of thing with Izaya. He took a breath, frowning. "Why the fuck would you ask me that?"

"Because it's something we need to talk about," Izaya stated firmly, standing up and keep his grip on the other's arm. "So tell me. Are you jealous of Namie?"

"Fuck you," Shizuo muttered, pulling his arm free and facing him.

Izaya heaved a sigh. "...So you are. I already figured that out. What I want to know is why, Shizuo. Let's just talk this out."

"Why should I talk anything out?" The other hissed, fists clenching at his sides.

Izaya frowned. "Because I'd like to stop fighting with you and I'd prefer it if you weren't angry at me anymore. You're my boyfriend after all-"

"That's news to me," Shizuo muttered.

Izaya fell silent, eyes widening slightly. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Namie and frowned, stepping closer. "...Shizuo, what did you think you were?"

"What was I _supposed _to think I was?" Shizuo stressed, gritting his teeth. "...You don't act like I'm your boyfriend. When she's around you don't even notice me. When I talk to you I get a half assed reply but she gets an hour long conversation! You ask about her brother, some kid you probably don't even give a fuck about but you don't even ask about Kasuka or anything about my life. You hardly ever ask me how work is or how I'm feeling or anything! But the second she shows up your mouth never stops. You bicker with her, tease her and you don't even pay attention to me! What the hell was I supposed to think I was? Yeah, sure, we go on dates every now and again and we sleep together...but that's all things fuck buddies do."

Izaya couldn't believe what he was hearing and he shook his head a few times. "Shizuo, you're not just an easy lay for me, I-"

"You only ever _do _stuff with me if you can get sex out of it," Shizuo snapped, his voice softer. "You don't sit with me without making out with me...you don't let me sleep over without sleeping with me a majority of the time. You only ever get up and do stuff with me if you're planning to get me into bed later but with her you just get up and follow her around like a fucking dog." He looked away, running a hand through his hair as he took a breath that sounded unsteady. "...I thought I was your boyfriend and it made me...really happy to think that but...guess I was fucking wrong, right?"

"No, you're not wrong," Izaya hissed, striding over and taking the blonde's hands in his own. "Shizuo, no, that's not it at all. Fuck I didn't...i mean..."

Shizuo pulled his hands away, stepping back as he kept his gaze on the floor. "...I didn't work today. I spent all day trying to find things out..names of people and recent gang activity..."

Izaya blinked in surprise, titling his head. Shizuo looked up, looking hesitant. "Ryuugamine Mikado, he's the leader of The Dollars that I'm in. You mess with him...and his friend, the girl that shows up at Shinra's sometimes...I...I tried to learn stuff so we'd have things to talk about...so you'd want to talk to me. So I don't seem...oblivious or stupid to you..."

"Oh, baby," Izaya whispered, his chest aching as he brought his hands up to cup Shizuo's face. He gave him a soft smile, shaking his head a little. "You don't have to do that...I'm...I'm terrible, aren't I?"

Shizuo glanced away, frowning. "...A little."

Izaya sighed, leaning closer until his lips brushed the others. He was blushing slightly as he took a deep breath. "...Shizuo, you don't have to try and get smart for me or...or be something you aren't. I had no idea this whole thing bothered you. I...I talk to Namie about those things because I just...I know shes interested in them. You never cared for what goes on in town unless it affected you directly. As for everything else...I suppose I just get absorbed in my element, you could say and it...makes me forget that I have things to pay attention to. Truthfully I've...never had an actual relationship. One night stands and such...you're the first one I've wanted to try this with. You're the only one worth it and I just...don't exactly know how to go about loving you correctly."

Shizuo blushed, too, letting out a small huff. "...You think I know how to love you?" He murmured. "You're unpredictable and...you."

"Step by step, I suppose," Izaya murmured slowly. "...We can learn together. I think this helped, though. I'm sorry, Shizuo."

Shizuo sighed and kissed the other softly. When he pulled back, Izaya was blushing harder, looking surprised.

"I'm just needy," Shizuo muttered quietly. "...Okay? I try not to be but...I'm not used to people wanting me."

Izaya smiled slowly. "Well, then I guess I'll have to make you used to it. I'll put work aside tomorrow. How about you and I spend the day together? I can make breakfast and we can hang out in here, maybe take a walk...you can tell me about yourself and I can tell you about myself. How's that sound?"

The blonde nodded again, smiling a little as he let the raven pull him back to the couch. "Yeah, alright..."

Izaya chuckled, leaning in closer. "...You being jealous was sort of cute, by the way."

Shizuo frowned. "Don't push your luck you-"

Izaya cut him off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde as Shizuo responded eagerly. Vaguely he could hear his phone ringing but Izaya ignored it, much more partial to exploring the body before him than doing anything else.

**I kinda like how this turned out. It wasn't exactly like I planned but it wasn't bad! I have such a soft spot for needy Shizuo, it's crazy. Reviews?**


End file.
